1. Technical Field:
This invention relates to closures for containers having tamper evident configurations on them which have a dispensing opening therethrough for dispensing products from the containers.
2. Description of Prior Art:
Prior Art devices of this type have relied on a variety of different tamper evident designs, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,595,123 and 4,592,480.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,123 a tamper evident closure cap is disclosed having a sealing flange frame that is independently positioned over the closure with a hingeable cap within. A plurality of tabs on the sealing flange are registerable within the cap so that once the flange is removed evidence of tamper will be readily apparent.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,480 a tamper evidencing container cap is shown having a variety of alternate forms of the invention in which the closure configuration secured to the container has secondary product dispensing caps within, with a number of different tamper evident release segments extending therefrom.